Beaten But Not Broken
by bleedingblossums
Summary: Ummm just read its sooo good...Kagome gets raped by kouga and her best friend and secret crush saves her.....SxK


Beaten Down But Not Put Down 

Rape in this Chapter 1 Rated R for language and lemon content.  
Kagome was in the far corner of her bathroom bleeding all over the tile crying. She lives with her boyfriend koga. They have been going out since junior year! She is now 22 and crying her heart out. As she lays there unmoving with Koga banging on the door she cant help but recall the incident. FLASHBACK  
Three hours ago Koga came home drunk. Kagome confronted him and asked where he has been at and he slapped her across the face. From the momentum of the slap it sent her to the floor. He started kicking her in the stomach it ripped her tank top open revealing her creamy breasts. He picked her up by her hair and started dragging her to the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed and started undressing. Kagome could do nothing she was in so much pain. He jumped on top of her and shredded her clothes. LEMON WARNING  
When she was bare kagome could feel him grow hard. Scared because she was still a virgin (A/N I know it▓s lame but wateva!)she started wiggling he punched her upside the head. She started crying more and he liked it. He bent down to kiss her when his tongue was in her mouth she bit as hard as she could. Koga pulled back with a shriek and punched her in the chest. She lost her breath. Kouga said ⌠Fine Bitch I was gonna go slow for you. Now im gonna take you hard and painful. I▓ve been wanting this forever that▓s the only reason im still with you!■ She couldn▓t believe it! That fucking bastard. He didn▓t love her he just wanted a fuck. Sesshomaru. He started laving at her breasts circling the areola. Then he took the now hard nipple in his mouth and suckled like a newborn pup. Kagome was disgusted, not just with him. But with her body and how it reacted to his body. Sesshomaru. He positioned hisself in front of her womanhood. Then with a brutal thrust he rammed himself inside of her. He moaned ⌠Fuck yes, your so ti..ght!⌠ She screamed as he broke through her hymen. Sesshomaru. He didn▓t go slow. He kept thrusting into her. Over and over. Harder and harder. Kagome wanted to die when she came. Koga started clawing at her when he started feeling his self release. With a grunt he spilled his seed in her. Sesshomaru.

LEMON ENDED  
He rolled off of her. Kagome just laid there she couldn▓t believe the pain she felt it was unbearable. She tried to get up when she felt that the pain had settled down. Then kouga backhanded her and since he was a demon it just about broke her neck. She was sent flying into the wall. She heard a laugh then, ⌠You bitch. Now I have to kill you or you will tell pretty boy or the cops!■ She knew who he was talking about. Her best friend her crush since grade school. Sesshomaru. She scrambled up and was knocked across the room again with another punch to the chest. It took her a second to remember where she was at. She looked to her left and saw the bathroom. She got up as fast as she could and stumbled into the bathroom. She spun around and locked the door. From the blood loss or exhaustion she didn▓t know, but she fell down. Kagome heard kouga banging on the door telling her to open up. Luckily when they moved in Kouga put up a steel door with bolts on it so when kagome or kouga went into heat and he went crazy she could just run in here. At the moment only one name was running around her mind.  
Sesshomaru. She crawled to the corner of the bathroom where she left her cell phone. She punched in his number and crawled into a ball on her floor. Ring┘ring┘..ring┘..ri┘ ⌠Hello?■ Came the cold voice she grew to love. She couldn▓t form words her jaw hurt. ⌠Hello?■ She could hear the annoyance in his voice. ⌠Se┘.Sessh..omar..u.■ Came her weak voice on the phone.

Normal P.O.V

⌠Hello?■ She could hear the annoyance in his voice. ⌠Se┘.Sessh..omar..u.■ Came her weak voice on the phone.  
⌠Kagome?■ She could hear the concern in his sexy voice. ⌠H┘ai.■ With as much strength she had left she said ⌠Help me. My┘apartment. Help┘..Sesshou!■ She could hear his ragged breathing. ⌠What happened?? Are you hurt!?■ Came a growl she didn▓t recognize. She just said ⌠Help┘.■ and she passed out.  
He threw his chair across the room. Then he dashed out of his study, out of his mansion, and into his mustang. Then he headed to her and kougas apartment. What the hell happened?? What happened to his kagome? Yes HIS Kagome. She has been his since the first day in pre-school. They were inseparable. Hip to hip his family called it. He started developing feelings for her in 4th grade. The day he got the courage to ask her out in high school. Was the day she started going out with Kouga. He▓s been waiting for her. He knew what Kouga wanted. But he could not hurt kagome that way and tell her. Caught in his thoughts he almost missed the apartment complex. Parking in a handycap place sesshomaru lept out of car and with his demonic speed busted through her door. Before he could even make it into the living room he could smell blood ,salt, sadness, fear and arousal. His eyes bled completely that▓s when he heard it. There was a massive pounding on something and an outraged voice. He recognized that voice too well. Kouga. He ran towards the banging and came up to a furious and very drunk Kouga. Kouga smelt him and turned fierce cerulean orbs towards him. They both snarled at each other then Kouga said, ⌠That bitch called you didn▓t she? I got inside her! I was in that wet hot sheath! It was pulsing and bleeding! Look at me! Im growing hard just thinking about it! She like it the little whore! I don▓t know if she even realized while I fucked her that she was crying your name ▒Sesshy help me please!▓ The most pitiful shit. She wanted it! A week or two ago she started having wet dreams! About you none the less. I bet your pissed that I finally got inside her. And it was me who had her first. And I didn▓t just fuck her Sesshy!■ With that Kouga rushed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was beyond pissed he was outraged! This mongrel; dared touch HIS Kagome that way! Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck and threw him in the wall. He hurriedly got his control on his beast before he killed Kouga. Seeing that Kouga was passed out he took the key that Kagome gave him to the bathroom. Opening it┘┘.

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

What he saw made his rage boil to a point of almost no control. Kagome lay in a curled up ball in the corner. In her own blood. Cuts and bruises marred her beautiful skin. She was so BATTERED! He ran to her and started shaking her until she woke up. She finally did and she called out ⌠Don▓t┘please┘kouga┘STOP!!!■ ⌠Shhhhhh┘. Kagome it▓s me your Sesshou. Im here for you. I▓ll never leave you again. You are safe now.■ She curled up in his chest and sobbed. She kept saying ⌠I▓m so dirty. Im so dirty. Im so dirty.■


End file.
